ShawarmaHog
ShawarmaHog is currently banned for his involvement in the DDoS Crisis. History ShawarmaHog is known to be a part of many triumphs and failures. He started with China (lead by SDG3xOV3RBOSS), only to last 2 days before leaving. He then went to Canada (lead by marshman58), for quite a while, until Canada was defeated by a powerful Arabia (lead by Gavoon). Canada lost much of its merchandise, and was then renamed South Korea. "South Korea was some of my best days on the server" -ShawarmaHog. Korea and Arabia made a treaty, and ShawarmaHog had a place to call home. He made many friends, aquaintences, and enemies. Unfortunately, marshman58 was mutinied by Mcclarke104, and Hog left. He then went to a new Canada faction (lead by Halo4796) who happened to be enemies with SDG3xOV3RBOSS and IronHoarder. Canada was attacked by them, but their last stand was a success. In the proccess, however, the base was flint and steeled, and the spawn point became a death pit. So really, SDG and Iron won. Shaw then went to Raiders (lead by RavenChance101) where he spent some time mining and fighting. This is when he met terdy10234, one of his worst enemies. After the raiders, he bacame leader of the Rebels, where he was attacked by terdy and SDG. He gave leadership to lmluc99, who then made the Rebels a nether base. However, it was attacked by IronHoarder and SDG3xOV3RBOSS. They were kept at bay by a lava trap. After that, no one knows what happened. But the Rebels fell. Lmluc99 created another new Canada. When this happened, they were cought in the middle of "the battle of coolnight's towers". Freedom (lead by hyrulen101) and Canada fought Omega (lead by SDG3xOV3RBOSS) , Ace (lead by blake10146) and Macedon (lead by IronHoarder). Canada's side beat Omega, but were then defeated by Macedon. Meanwhile, Ace retreated for unknown reasons. ShawarmaHog then created and lead Ireland. Ireland was attacked by Shalor_Mayko and SDG3xOV3RBOSS (even though they were on differrent sides). SDG put a lava trap at Ireland's spawn point. They were rescued by meatman33, one of their members who left to avoid being killed repeatedly. Ireland then made a treaty with SDG and Iron. All factions went to Omega's base to celebrate, but RavenChance101 griefed Omega's base without autherization from ShawarmaHog. lmluc99 left Ireland to side with Omega. SDG, Iron, lmluc and jakesh97 all attacked Ireland, who then surrendered. ShawarmaHog then went to France (lead by mynomz) where he was a moderator of the faction. He then created Spain, a faction lost when MCWar was shutdown. ShawarmaHog then created Rebels, his most successful faction on MCWar. It only consisted of him, lmluc99 and soph00. They became rich in diamonds and Iron by raiding factions like Rogues and Raiders. Rebels then played the winning role in the Battle of Dixie Land. With great help from Arbaia, they managed to fend off Elven and Canada. This lead to Elven disbanding, terdy10234 being homeless and Austin_D and leymong raging. To add to this, Rebels then raided Canada and took 450+ diamond and 1000+ gold. They then merged with Omega and Slimes, attempting to make a super-faction. This all ended when SDG3xOV3RK1LL was killed by ShawarmaHog, which lead to an un-merge. Him and SDG3xOV3RBOSS have made a treaty and are were allies, but a recent conflict has made them rivals again. As for terdy, well, MCBans dealt with him. Him and IronHoarder are now also friends. He is also enemies with Blueleader53, who betrayed him back in Korea. He has also lead Rebels into war against Knights of the Fonz, alongside Japan, Africa, USSR, Diadem, North Korea, and USA. Today, he is the leader of Rebels, and is by now well-known by the MCWar community. Friends: lmluc99, marshman58, mynomz, meatman33, ACL3, silens18, stein109, urtotallyright, DeadDino, soph00, RavenChance101, Gavoon, hydrogen96, blakestackals8, ImTheHottest, Kesh40, haribo1202, Squirrel_Council, thepecher, Blowupboy10, Cronus95, Mikekill5610, Xander8910, Richards213, halo4356 Aquaintences and rivals: Shalor_Mayko, jakesh97, Kamunster, SDG3xOV3RBOSS, SDG3xOV3RK1LL, SDG3xOV3RT1M3, killtheturd, xXRogueAaronXx, Enemies: terdy10234, Blueleader53, denieddoughnuts64, Cyrus19, DJNotNiceJR, jameskiller97, Coolnight94, hansington, tomakers88, leymong, Austin_D, jollyman111, IronHoarder, Thebeast5282 Category:Users